monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire
|pages = 212 |canon = Yes, primary universe. }} ''Monster Girl Encyclopedia III: Sabbath Grimoire'' (魔物娘図鑑ワールドガイド３), often referred to as World Guide 3, is one of the books of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series. Originally set for release at Comiket 92, delays pushed it's release date back to Comiket 94. It functions as a sequel to Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II, discussing the Sabbath, the various aspects of their organization, as well as monster magic and magical items in general. The book was announced via a post on Kenkou's twitter account. Synopsis This book features the Sabbath and delves into various aspects of their organization, as well as monster magic and magical items in general; very similar in style to the previous World Guide II. __TOC__ Sabbath Directory (p3) Mamono Lord's Army Sabbath (p4) Kuroferuru Sabbath (p6) Momonika Sabbath (p8) Shirokuto Sabbath (p10) Runya Runya Sabbath (p12) Ropurotto Sabbath (p14) Marune Sabbath (p16) Greilia Sabbath (p18) Runya Runya's Intro (p21) Mana Overview (p25) What Mana Is (p26) Mamono's Mana (p28) The Production and Release of Mana, Mana Recovery (p30) Topic - Incubi and Harems (p32) The Mana that Fills the World (p33) "Sakyubasu" is a katakana transliteration of the English word "succubus", but "inma" is a Japanese word for "succubus". Sometimes KC also refers to other fiends such as imps as "inma" too. For clarity, we'll keep "inma" as "inma" especially since the succubus profile notes they are meant to be two different names. Hieromancy can also be translated as "holy magic." Its unclear if the fight between "gods" and the Mamono Lord and her husband refers to the same event described in MGE volume 1 or not, since that fight appeared to be between the couple and a single god. It may have been that the Chief God called in help at some point, or perhaps it was a different fight. Great Dictionary of Magic (p35) Preface(p36) Archaeomancy (p40) Mana Shot (p41) Enchant (p43) Mana Marker (p44) Spell Break (p45) Teleportation Spell (p46) Space Creation Spell (p47) Nymphomancy (p48) Seduction Spell (p49) Melty Kiss (p50) Inma's Blessing (p51) Oath of Pleasure (p52) Dark Matter (p53) Breath of Ecstasy (p56) Contract of Obedience (p56) Topic - The Spell Resistance Possessed by Mamono Mana (p58) Anthropomorphosis Spell (p58) Spell of Pedomorphosis (p59) Spell of Megamorphosis (p60) Spell Succubize (p61) Succubus Instant (p62) Level Drain (p63) Hieromancy (p66) Miracle of Recovery (p67) Miracle of Power (p68) Heroic Blessing (p69) Topic - Heroes as "Human Males" (p71) Topic - Heroes and Incubi ~The Unfettered Ones~ (p71) Brave Force (p75) Evil Obliterating Incantation (p76) Seed of Corruption (p77) Fallen Eclipse (p78) Oceanic Welcoming Blessing (p79) Enhance Lover (p79) Elemental Magic (p82) Spiritish Oath (p84) Element Shot (p85) Red Hot Fire (p86) Pure Water (p87) Untainted Wind (p89) Fertile Soil (p90) Light of the Four Great Spirits (p91) Teletomancy (p94) Spell Empowering Magic Circle and Spell Radius Expanding Magic Circle (p95) People Repellent Spell (p95) Day of Rejoicing (p96) Fiend's Oath (p98) Necromancy (p100) Talk Wisp (p101) Call Ghost (p101) Secret Art of Raise (p102) Topic - The Undead and Their Aptitude for Necromancy (p105) Blessing of Undeath (p105) Blessing of Decay (p106) Ritual of Soul Marriage (p107) Theriomancy (p110) Beast Boost (p111) Wild Pheromone (p112) Sense Marking (p115) Howling Force (p116) Pharmacomancy (p120) Check-up (p121) Medical Cure (p121) Operate (p123) Medical Healing (p125) Pre-Operate (p126) Dark Insignia (p128) Pleasure Insignia (p132) Essence Siphoning Insignia (p134) Insignia of Temptation (p135) Fiend's Contract Crest (p136) Beast's Rune (p138) Vixen's Rune (p139) Rabbit's Rune (p141) Topic - Engraving Dark Insignia on Men (p142) Magic Tool Inventory (p143) Mana Cage (p144) Magic Flame Candlestick (p145) Canteen of Magical Supply (p146) Mana Insulating Blanket (p147) Love Divination Skull (p147) Devil's Contract (p148) Statue of Wisdom (p149) Witch's Broom (p150) Succubus Key (p151) Call Back Bed (p152) Temptress' Bell (p153) Inma's Guide (p154) False Book (p155) Censer of Dreams (p155) Censer of Memories (p156) Projecting Mirror (p157) Celestial Sphere of Tryst (p159) Emblem of Satiation (p159) Succubus Nostrum (p161) Essence Supplement (p161) Tentacle Potion (p162) Theriomorphosis Potion (p163) Doppelganger Medicine (p164) Slime Nostrum (p165) Rune Activator Medicine (p167) Hel's Nostrum (lit. Goddess of life and death's nostrum) (p168) Lilith's Panacea (p169) Sabbath Guidebook (p171) Whaat's a Sabbath? (p172) The Secret of Sabbath's Power and Sabbath's History (p173) The Body of a Witch is Amazing! (p175) Makeup! Familiar Power! (p177) Schematic! Here is Where Baphomet is Amazing! (p180) Sabbath's Onii-chans! (p182) Sabbath's Cute Uniform Reference Book (p186) Sabbath's Activities (p192) Invitation to Sabbath (p192) Sabbath Pamphlet (p193) Baphomet's Eye (p193) Study of Magic (p196) Fun Black Mass (p198) Kedamono's Feast (p199) Witch's Soup (p200) Wine of Corruption (p201) Afterword (p209) Gallery C43LhCiVUAEwRE3.jpg|Image attached to the World Guide 3 public announcement on Kenkou twitter File:WorldGuide3 C93.jpg|Second cover page updated for Comiket 93https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/899242286067793920 File:SabbathGrimoireArt.jpg|Extra artwork advertised on Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/873137090556342273 File:WG3_samp1.jpg|Book sample provided by Alice-Books File:WG3_samp4.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1017022256415793158 File:WG3_samp2.jpg|Book sample provided by Alice-Books File:WG3_samp3.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1017022256415793158 File:WG3_samp5.jpg|Sample page taken from the Kurobine website File:WG3_samp6.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitter https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1067013131291906048 File:WG3_samp7.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitter https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1077888710212009984 References Category:Media Category:Books Category:Lore Books